Slight Scare
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Future Fic. Kensi and Deeks are in a serious relationship and they are expecting their first child together. After observing some bleeding, Kensi is rushed to the hospital and terrified Deeks goes to the rescue. Bad Summary but you should give this a shot, I think it's really cute. TWO PARTER...
1. Chapter 1

After two endless hours of going around inside the mall, Kensi and Nell were on their way to the car, with five or six bags held tightly in their hands. Nell couldn't help but say yes when Kensi asked her, mostly because she couldn't take any more of Deek's whining and moaning. He really didn't have any possible idea what he was suppose to do in those situations, let alone surviving a shopping spree with Kensi.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like those booties... they were so cute" Kensi complained just as they got into the car.

"I didn't say I didn't like them. I just said that I think they had too much detail on them" Nell responded.

"Yeah, you might be right. But, you did like the bib, right?" Kensi said and nodded.

"I picked it out, of course I liked it" Nell responded, grinning.

Kensi chuckled... "Bragger"

"What...? I pointed it out as I stepped into that store. I always had a thing for monkeys, you know" Nell confessed.

"Mm, is that why you hang out with Eric all that time?" Kensi asked, smiling.

"Okay, first of all... if he hears that you called him a monkey, he may not like it. Second of all, we work together... that means it's our job to actually spend time with each other"

"All right, fine... I won't point out the secret glances or the texts"

"What glances... and what texts?" Nell asked, surprised.

"Nothing... but you see what you did, right there? That means that what I'm thinking of is true"

"All right, I'm gonna look around that because you're pregnant but... as soon as that thing pops out, you and I are gonna have some serious talk, Missy"

"Oh, go ahead... I have a lot of experience in the dating game so, be sure to get some pointers"

"Oh, like how you got together with Deeks? Yeah, that was a really smooth"

"Hey, leave him out of this... if I begin to tell you all of Deek's fault, we would be here until Christmas" Kensi trailed on.

"Oh, I know..." Nell replied.

Kensi smiled until suddenly a sharp shot of pain ran across her stomach and she gasped, placing her right hand onto her belly.

"Whoa, Kens... are you okay?" Nell asked, shooting her head to Kensi's way.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine" Kens said, nodding as she leaned back to the seat.

'You sure... are you in pain or something?" Nell asked, concerned.

"No, no... it's nothing. Just drive..." Kensi replied, taking a breath as the pain seemed to be fading.

Nell took one more look at her and turned her head back on the road, taking a quick glance aside from time to time. Kensi just rested her head onto the window, shutting her eyes tightly. Licking her lips and breathing heavily, Kensi slid her right hand in between her legs and pulling it out, she gasped even more when she saw that there was blood.

"Nell..." Kensi whispered.

"What...?"

"I think we need to go to the hospital... I'm bleeding"

"What...? Oh my god" Nell stammered, trying to keep her focus on the road and on Kensi.

"Just calm down and drive, please" Kensi pleaded, closing her eyes and fighting back the tears.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Nell yelled, applying more gas. Her breaths were uneven as she kept glancing at Kensi, seeing the slight tears making their way onto her cheeks.

In the meantime, Deeks had just yawned five times in the last five minutes and so, having nothing else to do, Callen and Sam thought of a way to pick on him.

"Ah-oh, someone didn't get enough sleep last night" Sam commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Deeks responded with yet another yawn.

"What, is Kensi that bad?" Callen asked, sniggering.

"You don't know the half of it, trust me" Deeks replied, stomping himself onto his chair.

"Oh, come on... what did she do?" Sam asked.

"Do you know how many times I have to wake up at night... all because of her punching and kicking?" Deeks asked, with the most serious expression he could make up.

"She punches you?" Callen asked, mostly pointing out so they could build more mockery on top of it.

"Last night, her fist went straight into my face and I almost fell off of the bed" Deeks explained.

"Wow, okay... please tell me you guys took a picture" Callen asked, his smile growing even more.

'You know what? And that is why I don't tell you guys anything"

"Like we want to know. We just asked you because you are the one who has to keep an eye out for us and we would want you as sharp as possible, shaggy"

"Yeah, tell that to Kensi. I swear if she keeps doing this, I'm gonna have to sleep on the couch. Which now that I think of it, it would be a serious upgrade from the bed"

Sam chuckled, leaning his head back and looked up the ceiling.

"You just have to keep up with it, man... after all, this is good practice" Sam commented.

"Oh no, if this keeps on going, she'll have to deal with the night feeds. I'm already suffering enough here"

"Wow, awesome reasoning" Callen told him, nodding.

"Oh, cut me some slack. I haven't had a good night sleep in three weeks. Sam, you experienced this, right?" Deeks groaned.

"Not ashamed to say that I have" Sam replied, cooly.

"Does it get any better?" Deeks asked desperately.

"If it makes you feel any better... no it doesn't"

Deeks sighed deeply, looking down to his shoes. He could hear the slight laughing of his partners, full of mockery. He sat down to his chair and placed his head to his hands. He seriously wasn't kidding at being tired. If he had the slightest chance, he would probably be curled up in a blanket, getting a peaceful, full eight hour sleep that he had recently been banished from.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Nell...

"Hey, Nell... what's up?" Deeks responded.

"Deeks, you got to get to the hospital now" Nell shouted.

"What... what happened?" Deeks asked, shooting up from his chair.

"We were in the car and Kensi began to bleed. Please, you have to get over here now"

"All right, I'll be right there" Deeks stammered, starting to gather his things.

He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys while Sam asked him...

"What's wrong?" concerned.

"Kensi's at the hospital"

"What... isn't she seven weeks due?" Callen replied.

"I know" Deeks replied, shouting as he ran his way to the door.

Sam and Callen glanced at each other, concerned. The smile had totally vanished from their face, quietly sitting back tot their chairs.

Meanwhile, Deeks was driving furiously through out the traffic. His eyes were wide open as he drove furiously along the traffic. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and he wished to just wipe away the certain thoughts that were starting to develop in his head.

The hospital was only ten minutes out and as soon as he got to the parking lot, he ran out of the car, forgetting to even lock in and walked through the emergency. He went quickly to the reception and asked for Kensi, giving the appropriate details for him to run up the second floor. He found Nell sitting onto one of the chair, stomping her leg rapidly. As soon as he heard the footsteps approaching, Nell looked up and saw Deeks heading her way. She stood up when once he got to her.

"Hey, where is she?" he asked desperately.

"The doctor haven't told me anything, just go in. Um, I think I'm heading over to the OPS room, keep me posted, all right?" Nell told him, pointing out the room.

Just a simple nod to explain his response, Deeks glanced his way to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He heard the faded footsteps from Nell walking away before he took a glance inside the room, watching how Kensi was just staring blankly out of the window, sitting on the exam room table. Deeks took one more breath before closing the door slowly and walked over to her.

"Hey..." he whispered, walking in front of her face and giving her a kiss onto her forehead.

Kensi didn't respond, just closed her eyes as the feel of his touch.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond, just grasped his hand tightly without wanting to let go. As he looked into her eyes, Deeks understood that she was scared of what might happen.

Deeks took a deep breath before he placed his other hand slowly onto her stomach, not putting the slightest pressure.. Million thoughts were roaming around in his head, not good ones. He was afraid of the affect that loosing the baby might have on Kensi.

"Ms. Blye..." a voice was heard from the door.

"Yes..." Kensi looked up and said.

"I'm Dr. Harley, OBGYN..."

"Nice to meet you" Kensi said, half smiling.

"All right, let's take a look"

Kensi nodded as she grasped Deek's hand even tighter. Her heart was fluttering and she could feel her eyes tear up any second.

"Okay, this is going to be cold. Just try to relax" Dr. Harley said, putting on the gloves.

Kensi nodded once more and closed her eyes. She felt the cold gel and later the slight pressure of the probe onto her stomach. Still holding on to Deek's hand, Kensi closed her eyes even tighter until the faded sound of the heartbeat was heard.

"All right, there's the heartbeat. Still going strong" Dr. Harley said, smiling and glancing towards Kensi.

Kensi shot her eyes open and looked up to see it on the monitor. She let out an unsteady sigh of relief as she felt Deeks kissing her forehead again. She was finally able to breath again, as she was absolutely terrified of what might have happened to her baby.

"Take a moment, it's okay" Dr. Harley said, as she finished wiping off the gel from Kensi's stomach.

Kensi chuckled slightly, closing her eyes once again and let out a tear stroking onto her cheek.

"I understand this might have been quite a scare for you"

"A little, yeah" Kensi confessed.

"Well, when it comes to first pregnancies, it always the worst thoughts that comes to mind" Dr. Harley explained.

"What was the bleeding about?" Deeks asked, still a bit concerned. According to him, as long as there was bleeding, something must have gone wrong.

"We'll run some tests. For now, I think it would be best if we keep you under observation and we'll see from there, okay?"

"All right, thank you doctor"

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two alone" Dr, Harley responded.

Once they were alone, Kensi just leaned back and took a deep breath just like Deeks. He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that his mind was still racing a bit but as soon as he heard the healthy heartbeat, he kind of settled.

"You know, it's okay to cry right about now" Deeks commented, slightly chuckling.

Kensi just nodded and reached her arm around his waist, trying to pull him closer. She rested her head over to his stomach and closed her eyes. Deeks placed a hand onto the belly, followed by Kensi to put hers onto his. He applied a soft kiss onto her head, stroking her hair slowly.

In about two hours, Kensi was finally getting some sleep while Deeks was outside, calling the others. Meanwhile, Nell had her leg still stomping like crazy. Eric knew she was worried, just like he was.

"All right, Nell... you need to calm down, okay? It won't do you any good" Eric advised, seeing as she couldn't keep steady.

"You're right, I just... ah, the look on her face when she..."

"It's all right... everything will be okay. It's Kensi" Eric assured.

Nell turned to face him and smiled slightly. He was right... Kensi was tougher than any of them combined. She had gone through so much and she was still standing.

By the first buzz of her phone, Nell quickly grabbed it and seeing that it was Deeks, she said...

"Deeks, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Yes, they're running some tests but everything seems to be fine with the baby" Deeks said.

"Oh, thank god. I've been literally going out of my mind"

"Sorry that I took so long. Kensi just slept"

"You sure she's okay?"

"Yes, they're just keeping her a few days for observations"

"All right, that's good"

"Make sure you'll let the others know, okay?"

"Will do... give my best to Kensi"

"I will, bye"

"Bye..." Nell replied, hanging up. She took a deep breath before facing Eric.

"So...?" Eric asked, wanting to know even though he could tell there was some good news from Nell's expression.

"She's fine and so is the baby" Nell managed to blurt out.

"Yess..." Eric cheered, pulling his hands in the air.

"Yeah, they're just keeping her for observations"

"Oh, that's such great news"

"Wow, I can breath again" Nell said, relaxing.

Eric nodded before glancing at her again...

"Should we tell the others...?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Nell said, grabbing a hold of the phone. Waiting for a response, she leaned back to her chair, closing her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Callen... Kensi is going to be all right"

"Seriously..."

"Yeah, they're just gonna keep her for observations but, she's fine, the baby's fine"

"That's great... I'll tell Sam"

"All right..."

In the charger, Callen turned off the phone and said...

"She's going to be okay"

"Really...?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, everything tested out okay"

"That's a relief" Sam replied, relieved.

They both could take a breath and relax at the moment. To both, Kensi was like a sister and Deeks was practically a brother. They couldn't bear loosing one of their own.

Forty minutes in her sleep, Kensi seemed to be unstable. She began shifting in her bed while Deeks watched her movements closely. Even though she practically had no control, her hand was always placed on her stomach, no matter which way she turned. He smiled at the sight of that and it wasn't longer than about three minutes later when he heard her mumble something...

"What's that?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Jason..." she whispered.

Deeks stared at her as she opened her eyes.

"I want to name him Jason..."

"Is there a reason for that?" he asked, grinning, already knowing the answer.

Kensi chuckled, turning her head sideways and snuggled onto her pillow. He kissed her shoulder, Kensi letting out a small moan at the feel of his touch.

As the clock turned exactly 8:00pm, Nell, Eric, Callen and Sam emerged inside the room, with Nell holding on to a bunch of daisies in her hands.

"Hi..." Kensi said, smiling.

"Hey... oh, I was so worried" Nell said as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thanks... no, everything's good here" Kensi replied, patting her stomach slightly.

"Yeah, shaggy boy here practically went crazy this morning"

"Hey, it was shocking" Deeks defended himself, adjusting his position right by Kensi's feet.

"Yeah, he wasn't actually planning on it" Eric commented.

"Thanks buddy... see, you guys? Eric's the only one who backs me up. Not like you two did this morning"

"Oh, come on... still holding a grudge?" Sam asked.

"Wait, what happened this morning?" Kensi asked, curiously.

"Nothing, nothing happened" Deeks blurted.

"Oh, so now you're not mentioning the kicking and punching?" Callen told him.

"Yeah, Kens... you should take it easy on him" Sam replied.

"Seriously, you're gonna tell on me, just like that?" Deeks asked.

"Well, it was about time. And it looks like Kensi would lead another part at this as well" Sam said, pointing out to Kensi who was staring straight to Deeks. He was afraid to look back and chuckled at Sam's comment.

"All right, I'm definitely terrified to look back now"

"Yeah, you better be" Kensi said.

The team laughed, Eric patting on Deeks' back for closure.

By the time that everyone had gone back, it was already 9:30pm and Kensi's eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"Hey, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Deeks whispered.

"I may take you up on that"

Deeks smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You should really head home and clean up. That scent is not entirely pleasant" Kensi commented.

"Wow, the compliments from you are getting more and more appreciated everyday" Deeks replied, smirking.

Kensi chuckled as she kissed him again.

"I'll be back in the morning, okay?" he whispered, Kensi nodding slightly. He gave a quick kiss onto her forehead and then, another one on her stomach, making her chuckle. She watched him as he limped his way out the room. Spending almost twelve hours sitting on the chair beside the bed wasn't actually comfortable and she knew he needed his rest.

At about 11:30 at night, Kensi's eyes began to flutter and noticed a figure sitting on the chair right beside the bed. Judging from the fact that she was kind of expecting her from time time, Kensi knew it was Hetty.

"Hi, there Ms. Blye... how's our little agent doing?" Hetty asked, smiling.

Kensi chuckled, turning her gaze towards her...


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi survived two days at the hospital, with Deeks almost spending them with her. He didn't want to leave her side even though she practically begged him to. According to her, he was getting over- protective... so much in fact, that he didn't even let her go to the bathroom by herself.

In the afternoon of her two day stay, the doctor was finally able to tell her the results. So, as soon as he stepped a foot inside her room, Kensi quickly sat up on her bed, ready to listen.

"All right, I have the results back... good news, you get to go home today"

Kensi smiled and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I guess that's a relief" Dr. Harley commented, smiling.

"You got that right" Deeks commented.

"All right, um... now the test result. The bleeding was caused by the repositioning of the placenta to the cervix"

"What does that mean?"

"It basically means that it moved. could be because of the baby or even by a sudden movement. Just to be clear, it wasn't anything you done. Um, it should get back in place on it's own but, in case it doesn't, we can't deliver the baby naturally as it's practically closing its path"

"Okay... how would you know if it moved?" Kensi asked, giving her full attention.

"By the end of your pregnancy, the placenta would be much clearer on the ultrasound. Just to be sure, we would check and if so, we will have to do a C- Section" Dr. Harley explained.

Kensi took a deep breath and glance a little at Deeks.

"I'm a little concerned by your blood pressure it's quite high"

"Yeah, well... I kind of freaked out"

"Well, you need to calm down. This was kind of a way your baby telling you to slow down and rest. And that means, from this point forward, full bed rest"

"Seriously...?"

"Yes, aside from that, your vitals fine and so is your baby's. You just need to calm down"

"And no discussions" Deeks butted in.

Kensi let out a small chuckle...

"Yeah, listen to Marty here. And you better understand the meaning of bed- rest"

"Yes, doctor"

"All right, I'll get your discharge papers and you may head home"

It wasn't until an hour later when Deeks and Kensi were walking their way out of the hospital. Apparently, the term 'bed-rest' had taken a different route to Deeks as he insisted on having to wheel her back to the car but, Kensi held her ground and he accepted (totally out of the blue). Along the car ride, just like always, Kensi's hand was placed onto her stomach and Deeks kept glancing at her from one minute to another.

They arrived back home at about 5:30pm. As a gentleman that he was, Deeks first helped Kensi out of the car then grabbed the one bag that Kensi had taken with her. Stepping inside, Deeks saw Kensi washing up the dishes.

"What part of bed-rest did you not understand?" Deeks asked, walking towards her.

"I'm just doing the dishes, Deeks. As you can see, someone had left them here"

"I left them because I was too busy worrying about my princess. Now, come on... let's go to bed" Deeks replied, taking the plate out of her hands and grabbing her from the shoulders, pulling her away from the sink.

"Oh come on... I'm not doing any damage here" Kensi protested.

"Don't care, let's go"

"I am not spending seven weeks in bed, Deeks"

"Well, you have to. The doctor said it's precaution so..."

"That doesn't mean I have to stay in bed all the time"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Deeks whispered, suddenly stopping at a halt and looked up.

"Wait..."

"Hmm, the ninja assassin in saying otherwise. Let me see..." Deeks replied, kneeling down and placing his ear on her stomach. Kensi sighed and let her head back... "Hmm, hm... oh yeah, you're totally right" Deeks began mumbling. He stood back up and said... "See, even baby Deeks is saying that you should rest"

"Are you going to do this on everything"

"Pretty much. Now, hustle up"

Kensi sighed deeply as they both walked their way to their bedroom. She kind of adored overprotective Deeks... in some weird way, she found it adorable. She was sure that he was doing his best and she couldn't argue.

"All right, see that... nice and comfortable" Deeks said, as he tucked her in.

"Or nice and boring" Kensi commented.

"Whine all you want... this is what the doctor said and this is what we are doing so, just embrace it"

Kensi sighed and nodded. Few seconds later, she kind of gasped, alerting Deeks that she felt something.

"Kens, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... here, give me your hand" Kensi replied, smiling as she placed his hand onto her stomach. She moved it around a bit and said...

"Did you feel that?"

"Wow, there is a real ninja in there, I swear"

Kensi chuckled as she seized the moment. She had felt the baby kick before but not like that. Normally, they would be small kicks, lasting only a second.

She tried filling in her time with anything that came to mind: Reading, crossword puzzles, TV... but nothing seemed to be interesting. Well, that until Deeks emerged inside the room, with a tray full of food that Kensi's seemed to be dying for.

"Hmm, what's this?"

"Well, since you'll be stuck here, I figure I will make you some of my delicious blueberry pancakes and also, breakfast in bed. Also, for myself so, don't bulge it all in"

"Wow, you really out done yourself" Kensi said.

"Oh, I know... it's the least I can do for that little rascal in there"

Kensi stared blankly at him, waiting fro another response...

"Oh, and for you too"

"Wow, thank you so much for that concern"

"Oh, come on... I'm kidding. You know I would do anything for you, right?" he asked, smirking as he leaned in for a kiss. Kensi just pitied him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Not exactly what I was hoping but, it'll do for now"

Kensi chuckled as she began digging in.

After the dishes were done, Deeks switched off the kitchen lights and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was sure that Kensi would be asleep by then and he didn't mind. He knew that as time closed by they will be both over-tired and so, he really wanted her to get enough sleep before.

Walking inside the bedroom, Deeks saw Kensi in the same position as always... with her hand on her stomach. He walked slowly towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Pulling away few strands of hair that had fallen over, he caressed her soft cheeks before walking to the other side and climbed into bed himself.

Half an hour later, Deeks still couldn't bring himself to sleep. He kept glancing both ways, not knowing exactly why. Then, he stared at Kensi as she shifted her position ad turned to face him. He turned to his side and smiled, watching her nose twitch as she slept soundly. Sliding sown a bit, he brought his face to her stomach and took a deep breath before he began...

"Hey, there buddy... I can't be too loud because your mummy's sleeping. Um, you scared me a little last time, you know? And I could tell that your mummy was scared as well, even if she didn't want to show it. But, like... how could we not, right? I mean, we are very excited to meet you. Just hang in there, all right? Just a few more weeks and you'll get to have the greatest pleasure to meet your mum because, letting you in a little secret, she is the greatest in the world and I am sure that she's going to love you as much as I love her, which is a lot. Okay, so that's it for now okay. Let's get some sleep... oh, and don't be too hard on your mum. It's bad enough that there's me over here..." he began, chuckling at the last part. He wasn't sure why he was doing that but it just felt right. "Good night, buddy... love you" he finished, placing a slow kiss onto her stomach.

Sliding back to his pillow, Deeks drew closer to Kensi and threw his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly towards him. Staring at her for a split second, he smiled and managed to close his eyes as well. Little did he know that the little conversation that he just had was heard by Kensi who was almost crying in the end.


End file.
